INTO YOU
by manyeolbaek
Summary: Baekhyun akan comeback solo dengan konsep wanita dewasa. Chanyeol menjadi penari latar pengganti yang dipasangkan dengan Baekhyun. Dia tidak tahu kalau hanya melihat Baekhyun berkeringat membuat libidonya meningkat. Itu baru awal dari masalah lainnya yang menimpa mereka. CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL. Warn:GS! DLDR.
1. PROLOG

Kedua tangan Chanyeol yang berdiri dibelakang Baekhyun berada diantara tubuh gadis itu, tepatnya disamping sisi kedua payudara Baekhyun yang menyembul separuh. Kemudian dengan gerakan yang mengandung birahi Chanyeol meraba dengan mengikuti lekukan tubuh Baekhyun sampai tangannya menapak tepat di pinggulnya.

Tiga detik sebelum irama lagu yang terdengar bertempo lambat tetapi memiliki power vokal yang bagus itu berhenti, Chanyeol mengangkat pinggul Baekhyun. Mendorongnya cepat berlawanan dengan gravitasi dengan tenaga yang ia miliki. Sedangkan saat pergerakan itu terjadi, Baekhyun mengubah arah tubuhnya yang lentur dengan begitu cantik sehingga gadis itu menghadap Chanyeol.

Kejadiannya sangat cepat hanya berselang beberapa detik bertepatan dengan irama lagu yang berhenti saat bersamaan pula Chanyeol menangkap pinggul Baekhyun sedangkan Baekhyun mengalungkan kakinya ke pinggang Chanyeol sementara tangannya melingkar pada leher Chanyeol dan mereka berdua berpelukan dengan badan keduanya yang tidak berjarak serta napas yang masih terengah-engah usai mengakhiri tarian mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **INTO YOU**

 **AMANDAERATE**

 **MANYEOLBAE** **K**

 **THIS IS CHANBAEK STORY**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

 **Rated: M**

 **Disclaimer:** **ChanBaek milik ChanBaek shipper. Cerita 100% dari hasil pemikiranku.**

 **Summary: Baekhyun akan comeback solo dengan konsep wanita dewasa. Chanyeol menjadi penari latar pengganti yang dipasangkan dengan Baekhyun. Dia tidak tahu kalau hanya melihat Baekhyun berkeringat membuat libidonya meningkat. Itu baru awal dari masalah lainnya yang menimpa mereka.**

 **Warning: Genderswitch! Typos!**

 **NO COPY PASTE! NO BASH! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS, IT'S SIMPLE, RIGHT?**

 **ENJOY^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **INTO YOU**

 **PROLOG**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun tidak dapat menampik bahwa tuturan Chanyeol yang disampaikan padanya adalah benar. Memang. Chanyeol memang tidak mengatakannya secara langsung tetapi dia mengatakan dengan kata konotasi serta ambigu. Tetapi Baekhyun tentu tidak bodoh untuk dapat menafsirkan apa maksud dari perkataan lelaki itu.

Baekhyun tidak mengenal Chanyeol. Chanyeol adalah penari latar pengganti karena orang yang biasanya akan dipakai oleh agensinya sedang bermasalah sehingga mereka menggantinya dengan Chanyeol. Dia lelaki jangkung dengan postur tubuh idaman yang didambakan semua gadis. Tetapi tidak dengan dirinya.

Baekhyun sedang disibukkan untuk comeback album mini sebagai solo. Dia sudah 7 tahun bersama dengan grupnya yang berjumlah 9 orang di dunia musik hiburan. Dan beberapa bulan yang lalu dia baru saja debut sebagai solo. Suaranya memang bagus dan memiliki ciri khas tersendiri sehingga namanya melejit saat ia diberi kesempatan untuk berkarier solo, padahal dia baru saja debut saat itu. Sebab itu pula yang membuat dirinya bersumpah untuk terus bekerja dengan keras lagi untuk comebacknya mendatang.

Ketika tarian mereka sampai dititik akhir dan Baekhyun masih saja sulit untuk bernapas teratur. Tubuhnya oleng, ia mengira dirinya akan terjatuh. Tetapi tidak. Yang dirasakannya kini adalah tabrakan pada punggung di dinding yang kuat sehingga dia meringis pelan dan mengernyit tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Ia membuka matanya yang tadi sempat terpejam karena menahan sakit di punggungnya. Dan wajah Chanyeol yang memerah serta berkeringat ditangkap oleh retina matanya yang berwarna orange gelap. Tubuh Chanyeol menghimpit Baekhyun semakin membuat kedua wajah itu bersentuhan. Wajah Chanyeol menegang dan mendesis gila hanya untuk membisikkannya sesuatu yang membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang.

"Aku bahkan tidak melakukan apa-apa dan kau sudah berkeringat kepayahan seperti ini, Baekhyun,"

Baekhyun mengernyit untuk berpikir keras apa yang menjadi penyebab Chanyeol berbicara ambigu seperti itu.

"Kau berkeringat dan itu sangat seksi." Bisikkan dengan suara yang sangat rendah, seperti menahan hasrat. Bulu roma Baekhyun lagi-lagi terangkat saat Chanyeol membelai wajah Baekhyun. Oh, jangan lupakan tangan Baekhyun yang masih mengalung di leher pemuda jabgkung itu.

Ini adalah ruang latihan yang luas. Waktu hampir mencapai subuh dan itu artinya kami berlatih dengan keras sejak tengah malam hingga sekarang. Orang mana yang sudi untuk menghabiskan sebagian waktu tidurnya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang melelahkan? Kalau kalian bertanya, itu adalah Baekhyun. Dia bersikeras untuk berlatih sampai dirinya melewati batas kemampuannya sendiri. itu artinya tidak akan ada orang yang masih waras untuk tetap berada di gedung agensi.

Kecuali dirinya dan Chanyeol. Yang dikatakan tidak waras.

Sudah hampir 6 jam mereka berlatih tentu membuat tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah lelah itu tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih saat Chanyeol tanpa memberi aba-aba langsung meraup bibirnya dengan rakus. Bibirnya yang mungil tenggelam pada mulut Chanyeol.

Kecupan-kecupan basah mengalun di ruangan luas itu. Lidahnya menggoda bibir Baekhyun agar tidak terus menolak untuk membukanya. Tangan kanan Chanyeol menahan tengkuk gadis mungil itu serta satu tangannya bekerja pada puting payudara Baekhyun yang menyeplak pada baju ketatnya, Chanyeol bersumpah ia tidak melihat Baekhyun memakai bra.

Barulah saat Baekhyun mendesah karena merasa titik sensitifnya disentuh dan dengan refleks membuka mulutnya Chanyeol tidak membuang waktu untuk memasukkan lidahnya kedalam goa hangat milik gadis yang berada pada kukungannya. Mereka berperang lidah dan bertukar saliva.

Kaki Baekhyun jelas tidak menapak pada lantai, melainkan masih bergelantungan pada pinggang Chanyeol. Sehingga Chanyeol dengan mudah menggerakkan pinggulnya bermaksud untuk menggoda Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendesah karena ia merasa sesuatu yang keras menyentuh depan pusatnya yang masih tertutup rok.

Saat tangan kiri Chanyeol mencari bawah rok Baekhyun yang bahkan hanya menutupi pantatnya untuk mengangkatnya keperutnya dia memekik dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Baekhyun. "Astaga! Baekhyun! Kau bahkan tidak memakai celana dalam?" Mata yang lebar itu semakin melebar dan ia berpikiran bahwa Baekhyun menantangnya.

"Oh! Dasar jalang! Murahan!"

Baekhyun memekik karena Chanyeol tiba-tiba menjambak rambutnya kebelakang dengan brutal dan ia menyesap leher putih milik Baekhyun seperti lintah. Begitu kuat.

Baekhyun lelah. Dia bahkan belum minum sejak ia latihan. Dia tidak ingat kapan dirinya makan karena sejak kemarin agensi mengomeli dirinya agar tidak menunda rekaman yang dia nyanyikan. Alhasil karena dikejar deadline dia tidak sempat memperhatikan asupan makan bahkan minumnya sendiri.

Perutnya kosong, membuat dirinya mual. Kepalanya berdenyut karena rasa pusing tidak makan sejak kemarin. Dehidrasi di tenggorokannya membuat suara desahannya serak. Dan Chanyeol malah menafsirkan lain. Dia mengira Baekhyun malah menggodanya. Dan kecupan itu turun ke belahan tengah dadanya. Kemudian merobek kedua sisi baju dengan kedua tangannya yang kuat, kain itu jatuh kelantai.

"Oh! Bitch!"

Chanyeol benar. Tidak ada bra yang melekat pada payudara gembil gadis itu. Dia langsung meraup putting kemerahan gadis itu, menggigit serta menariknya sampai rasanya ingin lepas dari tempatnya. Sedangkan tangannya tidak berhenti meremas dan mencubit payudara yang satunya. Beberapa saat setelahnya bekerja seperti tadi tetapi dengan payudara yang berbeda.

Baekhyun megap-megap. Dia sudah meringis kesakitan meminta Chanyeol untuk berhenti. Tetapi Chanyeol bahkan tidak menghiraukan Baekhyun yang sudah menjerit dan yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah suara seperti desahan karena tenggorokannya kering.

Tangan Chanyeol yang bebas kemudian mencari vagina Baekhyun. Tanpa aba-aba langsung memasukkan dua jarinya kedalam sana. Membuat Baekhyun tersentak dan memberonta karena merasakan vaginanya yang perih. Selagi Baekhyun memberontak, jari Chanyeol malah mempercepat sodokannya didalam lubang Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun berteriak dan mendongak. Ketika Baekhyun sudah akan sampai Chanyeol menyudahi sodokannya.

Tubuh Baekhyun yang lemah dan sepenuhnya bersandar pada tubuh Chanyeol terjatuh begitu saja saat Chanyeol melepaskan kakinya dari pinggang Chanyeol. Dia tergeletak begitu saja karena tidak memiliki tenaga sedikitpun. Kemudian Chanyeol mengungkung Baekhyun diatasnya dan meraup bibir yang sudah membengkak itu dengan nafsu.

Chanyeol yang sudah tidak tahan membuka celananya dengan terburu-buru, setelahnya mengangkat rok ketat Baekhyun sampai keperutnya agar tidak mengganggu dirinya yang akan mengerjai vagina Baekhyun. Tanpa penetrasi dan dia langsung memasukkan miliknya yang sudah keras, tegang dan berurat itu kedalam diri Baekhyun. Baekhyun menjerit lebih keras. Menjambak rambut Chanyeol kasar. Dia merasa ada pertahanan dirinya yang selama ini ia jaga diterobos masuk begitu saja oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sempat terkejut saat merasakannya tetapi tidak mau menerima apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Chanyeol melepaskan tangan baekhyun yang menjambak rambutnya. Membawanya ke atas kepala Baekhyun. Memegangnya dengan satu tangan. Sementara tangan Chanyeol yang bebas berada di leher gadis itu.

Kemudian dia menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Semakin membuat Baekhyun memberontak karena perih yang dirasakannya di leher dan vaginanya yang terasa seperti terbelah. Dia menendang-nendang kakinya yang bebas agar Chanyeol melepaskan penyatuan itu. Tetapi Chanyeol hanya menggeram dan menekan pegangannya pada leher Baekhyun dengan kasar. Sehingga pergerakan Chanyeol yang refleks itu menyekik Baekhyun, membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah sempurna karena tidak adanya aliran darah. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun sulit bernapas dan tidak bisa berteriak. Mulutnya terbuka sempurna sementara matanya menutup dengan jejak-jejak air mata di pipinya.

Sebelum Baekhyun berteriak lagi, Chanyeol membungkamnya dengan menahan rahang gadis itu dengan tangannya dan menciumi bibir itu dengan kasar.

Chanyeol menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan brutal. Mengejar orgasmenya. Dia sudah tidak bisa menahannya. Semakin cepat dia bergerak semakin besar pula ia menggeram. Menikmati vagina ketat yang menjepit penis kesayangannya.

Oh, ini benar-benar nikmat.

Gerakan semakin cepat dan saat dia sampai pada titik kenikmatannya, dirinya menggeram lebih rendah. Bahkan meneriakkan nama Baekhyun didalamnya.

Secepat ia sampai secepat itu pula ia melepaskan penyatuan mereka. Kemudian pergi keluar ruangan untuk membersihkan dirinya sendiri. Meninggalkan gadis yang sudah pingsan di dalam ruangan dingin itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **INTO YOU**

 **.**

 **.**

[CHANYEOL]

Sudah bersih dan selesai.

Aku kembali keruangan latihan untuk mengambil peralatan yang masih disimpan disana. Itu adalah tas hitam yang memuat semua keperluanku. Biasanya berupa baju ganti, kaos, atau alat-alat kebutuhan pria yang lainnya. Tidak perlu kusebutkan satu persatu, right?

Kemudian mataku jatuh pada gadis mungil yang dengan begitu saja tergeletak dilantai. Wajahku sendu. Dia pingsan, oh tuhan. Apa aku keterlaluan padanya?

Aku di umur 24, dan merasakan diriku tidak pernah sebrengsek ini sebelumnya. Dia sudah jelas adalah jalang. Apakah aku salah? Aku hanya bermain satu ronde, oke. Kenapa itu harus menjadi salahku?

Baekhyun tentu tidak bisa dibiarkan disini. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 tepat, dan dia akan ditemukan oleh orang-orang sesama agensinya setelah itu gossip akan beredar dimana-mana. Semua orang tahu bahwa kami berdua memang berlatihan tadi malam. Dan, tentu semua itu menjadi tanggung jawabku.

Lagu comeback solonya adalah berkonsep wanita dewasa. Jelas tarian ini lebih mendekati erotis. Aku bisa merasakan bagaimana kenyalnya payudara gadis itu. Dia bahkan baru berumur 20.

Tubuhnya yang mungil memudahkanku untuk mengangkatnya. Banyak tarian yang meraba-raba tubuhnya. Aku tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana penari sebelumku bisa menahan hasratnya sendiri.

Daripada menyalahkan itu, aku lebih menyalahkan sang pembuat koreografi dan tentu saja agensi. Dia masih anak bawang dan sudah diberi tema dewasa seperti ini. Kemana sih otak mereka? Itu jelas tidak cocok dengan wajahnya. Tetapi memang hanya melihatnya berkeringat seperti tadi, sudah membuat pusat selatannya minta dibelai.

Tanpa berpikir panjang aku mengeluarkan jaketku. Itu pasti akan mencapai pahanya.

Menolak melihat wajah baekhyun yang berantakan, air mata yang membekas, bibir yang membengkak serta rambut yang tidak karuan aku membersihkan sisa-sisa sperma dan saat melihat bercak darah di lantai aku tidak bisa menampik bahwa aku sudah menjadi sebrengsek ini.

Apa yang telah kulakukan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **INTO YOU**

 **PROLOG END**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

KYAAAAAAA! Hi kaliaaaannnn{}

Sudah lama sekali aku gak update ff-ff aku~~~~~ dan…..dianggurin. mang enak:p

So, ini APA HA?! BTW, ini baru prolog.

Bomat.

No coment.

Etapi kalo kalian harus komen dikotak review yaaa bwahaha.

Kalo banyak yang minat, aku akan lanjuttt….. HIHI^^

See youu guyssss

 **Manyeolbaek.**


	2. Chapter 1

"Bagaimana ini, Eonnie?"

Suara teriakan Baekhyun dari salah satu bilik toilet berdengung. Sedangkan Luhan yang berada didepan cermin sembari merapihkan make up di wajahnya mengernyit.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" Luhan menoleh satu bilik di belakangnya untuk memasang telinga dengan baik.

"Semua dalamanku basah, aku tidak membawa dalaman selain baju ganti."

Luhan terkekeh, dia berpikir ada hal serius yang baru saja menimpa Baekhyun. Karena mendengar kekehan Luhan, Baekhyun mendengus.

"Eonnie, maukah kau meminjamkannya padaku?"

"Boleh saja, tetapi aku harus—sebentar, Baekhyun." Perkataannya terpotong dikarenakan sebuah ponsel berbunyi. Luhan kemudian terlibat beberapa percakapan yang tidak dimengerti Baekhyun. Dia masih menunggu di dalam bilik. Dia dalam keadaan naked saat ini.

"Baekhyun ak—Ah iya tunggu sebentar, sialan!" Lagi-lagi beberapa kemarahan Luhan yang tidak dimengerti Baekhyun. Mungkin, Luhan masih berbicara lewat telepon.

"Baekhyun, maafkan aku. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku akan mengirimkanmu pesan."

BLAM. Setelah sebelum pintu ruangan toilet ditutup. Baekhyun mendesah. Satu-satunya orang yang ia harapkan juga tidak bisa membantunya. Hanya Luhan yang masih bersamanya dari 9 orang sekelompoknya. Mereka pergi terlebih dahulu karena ada kesibukan masing-masing setelah latihan keras.

Dia memang akan comeback, tetapi jangan lupakan kegiatannya bersama kelompoknya yang akan mengadakan konser di beberapa negara beberapa bulan lagi. Tentu mereka harus berlatih dari sekarang. Karena hal yang seperti itu tidak bisa disepelekan.

Dia selalu bekerja dengan keras. Berusaha agar dia yang terbaik dikelompoknya. Tentu kalian tidak asing lagi mendengar istilah ada kompetisi bahkan didalam kelompokmu sendiri, benar? Hal itu secara tidak sadar selalu melekat pada dirinya pula. Bahkan saat mereka masih dalam masa pradebut.

Sebuah pesan bersarang di ponselnya beberapa saat ia termangu bagaimana nasib dirinya.

 _Baek, sekali lagi tolong maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa membantumu, aku ada urusan dengan orang brengsek sekarang. Sial. Tidak apa-apa, Baek. Tidak ada yang akan memperhatikanmu. Lagi pula kau hanya berlatih sendiri kan? Kau akan leluasa bergerak. Itu hanya saran tanpa pilihan yang sudah pasti kau pilih. Aku akan menraktirmu nanti. XOXO_

Baekhyun menghela napas. Tentu ia tidak punya pilihan selain mengenakan apa yang harus dikenakan.

Dia tidak akan khawatir karena dirinya akan berlatih sendiri. dia bebas melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan.

Mengingat bagaimana dia akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan menari membuat dirinya tersenyum. Dia senang melakukannya. Dia hanya merasa dia akan menjadi dirinya sendiri saat dia menari. Dia akan bebas mengekpresikan semua yang ada dibenaknya. Salah satu pula yang terpenting bahwa menari membuat dia melupakan masalah yang di alaminya.

Sampai Chanyeol datang bergabung bersama dirinya untuk berlatih. Baekhyun tidak mengharapkannya. Kalau saja dia tidak ingat bahwa comebacknya akan berpasangan bersama Chanyeol. Dan dia berharap dirinya menolak untuk berlatih bersama saat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **INTO YOU**

 **AMANDAERATE**

 **MANYEOLBAE** **K**

 **THIS IS CHANBAEK STORY**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

 **Rated: M**

 **Disclaimer:** **ChanBaek milik ChanBaek shipper. Cerita 100% dari hasil pemikiranku.**

 **Summary: Baekhyun akan comeback solo dengan konsep wanita dewasa. Chanyeol menjadi penari latar pengganti seorang Byun Baekhyun. Dia tidak tahu kalau hanya melihat Baekhyun berkeringat membuat libidonya meningkat. Itu baru awal dari masalah lainnya yang menimpa mereka.**

 **Warning: Genderswitch! Typos!**

 **NO COPY PASTE! NO BASH! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS, IT'S SIMPLE, RIGHT?**

 **ENJOY^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **INTO YOU**

 **BAB 1**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini semua salahmu, Lu."

Wajah Luhan mengeras. "Apa? Kenapa itu bisa menjadi salahku?"

"Kau yang mengacaukannya, sialan!"

Mereka berdua sama-sama diujung amarah yang belum tersalurkan mengakibatkan keduanya sama-sama dibawah pertahanan yang setara.

Di sebelah sofa dan didepan sebuah tv berukuran 65 inchi. Keduanya sama-sama berdiri dan melayangkan tatapan membunuh.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyalahkanku? Kau yang berbuat begitu, okay?"

"Kau tidak sadar kalau kau yang menempatkan aku ke dalam situasi seperti ini, Lu." Suaranya terdengar menuntut.

"Yeol, aku hanya menyarankan dirimu untuk menjadi penari latarnya karena memang tidak ada yang cocok dengan Baekhyun. Kupikir kau akan mendapatkan lagi pekerjaanmu setelah sekian lama kau menganggur dan kalian akan berteman baik." Wajahnya mendengus tidak suka. "Kenapa kau membuat seolah-olah aku adalah serangga yang bersembunyi dibalik semua ini?"

"Tapi, kau juga yang—ARRRGGG! Sialan!" Chanyeol menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa dan menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangannya yang kekar.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Yeol. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku...Aku baik-baik saja, Yeol." Luhan memilih ikut berada disebelah Chanyeol, mengelus bahu pemuda itu.

"Sialan, Lu. Dia tidak memakai dalaman. Bagaimana aku bisa menahan hasratku sendiri? Dia pikir aku tidak akan melihat itu?"

Chanyeol tidak melihat bahwa Luhan disampingnya menegang. Karena kesibukannya bersama orang brengsek yang entah siapa yang dia maksud itu terus menghantui pikirannya. Dia tidak ingat bahwa pernah meninggalkan Baekhyun yang meminta bantuannya. Diam-diam dia mendesah frustasi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Baekhyun adalah orang baik, Yeol. Dia pasti mengerti apa yang telah kau lakukan itu tidak semua kehendakmu."

Luhan terlonjak kaget saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba bangun dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah dirinya dengan mata melotot. "Baik-baik saja katamu?! Dia virgin dan aku yang merusaknya, Lu. Bagaimana kau menjelaskan itu?!"

Semua itu bahkan tidak sampai Luhan pikirkan.

"Eonnie?"

Sebelum ia tersadar akan keterkejutannya dengan fakta yang ia dapat, suara lemah serta lembut itu terdengar dari kedua orang yang berada di sofa dan keduanya pun serentak menoleh dengan terkejut.

Luhan sudah meminjamkan bajunya untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah berpakaian lengkap.

Luhan melangkah mendekati Baekhyun yang berada di ambang pintu kamar dengan wajah bingung serta polos yang selalu ia tampilkan. Dia tidak berakting. Dia memang seperti itu.

Oh, Baekhyun.

Sebelum dia bisa meraih Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengelak dengan menjauhkan dirinya kebelakang. Wajahnya sendu. Setidaknya tidak parah seperti terakhir kali Chanyeol membawa ke apartemen mereka. Sangat kacau.

Baekhyun memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah sedikit menunduk. Matanya bergulir pada Luhan kemudian kepada Chanyeol. Luhan tidak bodoh kalau Baekhyun butuh penjelasan mengapa dia ada disini dan bagaimana dirinya juga berada disini. Didepan gadis itu.

"Baek, aku bisa jel—" Sebelum dia menyelesaikan perkataannya. Baekhyun dengan secepat kilat berlari kearah pintu. Dan keluar dari sana dengan masih memakai sandal rumah.

Luhan bersumpah dia melihat Baekhyun berjalan agak mengangkang.

Oh, ya tuhan. Bagaimana ini bisa menjadi kesalahanku?

 **.**

 **.**

 **INTO YOU**

 **.**

 **.**

Yixing melihat penampilan gadis mungil dengan wajah sembab itu menggunakan piyama hello kitty kebesaran, rambut tidak teratur dan memakai serta sandal rumah yang kebesaran pula.

Sudut bibirnya mengangkat sedikit. Hanya sedikit. Dia sudah dalam keadaan seperti itu saat dia sampai di dorm mereka.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya yang semula menunduk. Dan hanya bergumam.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Manik matanya terlihat tidak fokus dan dia menjawab dengan terbata-bata.

"Y-ya."

Setelah sesudahnya dia langsung melaju menuju ke kamar miliknya sendiri. Meninggalkan Yixing yang masih dibuat bingung. Baekhyun adalah sesosok gadis yang ceria, dia selalu bersikap sopan terhadap siapapun. Tetapi hari ini berbeda. Dia tidak melakukan keduanya secara sama. Yixing yakin ada yang tidak beres dengan maknaenya itu.

Sebelum Baekhyun bercerita padanya dia tidak akan mencari tahu. Karena walaupun mereka satu kelompok itu memang tidak ada yang dekat selain Baekhyun dan Luhan, Yixing tetap Yixing dengan segala kepeduliannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **INTO YOU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[CHANYEOL]**

Aku keluar dari lift lantai 9 dan melangkah menuju ruangan kepala agensi. Aku dipanggil untuk membicarakan soal kontrak yang akan kami bahas. Walau bagaimana pun, aku belum menandatangani kontrak walapun sudah berlatih bersama beberapa penari latar lainnya.

Kalau aku bisa mengambil hati para netizen, aku bisa dipromosikan secepatnya. Dan, aku tidak akan menjadi penari latar lagi. Kemungkinan akan segara didebutkan dan bergabung dengan kelompok boy grup lainnya. Atau yang paling menguntungkan adalah dirinya akan solo, kalau memang dewi fortuna ada dipihaknya.

Sejujurnya aku lebih suka berada di belakang panggung daripada harus tampil. Aku lebih suka menjadi penulis lirik, atau pembuat instrument dan menjual lagu-lagu yang aku buat kebeberapa agensi. Mereka bisa menggunakannya dengan hak cipta tetap berada pada diriku. Hebat bukan?

Tapi, itu hanyalah angan-angan. Sedikit melenceng dari takdir. Aku bisa saja melakukannya setiap memiliki waktu kosongku. Itu mungkin akan berguna.

"Tidak-tidak. Kau pernah bilang bahwa aku bisa memintamu menggantinya jika aku merasa tidak cocok dengan pasangan menariku. Dan aku memintamu sekarang tapi kau tidak menghiraukannya."

"Kau harus berikan apa alasanmu, Baekhyun."

"Tidak Ahjus—"

Suaranya melayang saat aku sudah terlanjur menapak untuk masuk keruangan tersebut. Aku melirik Baekhyun. Dan dia membuang wajahnya dengan cepat kearah kepala agensi. Aku melihat dia terkejut saat melihatku.

"Ketua!"

Dia masih bersikeras.

Fakta bahwa Baekhyun tidak menginginkanku untuk menjadi pasangannya dalam menari membuatku urung. Aku akui kemampuannya menari hampir setara denganku, tetapi masih tetap aku berada diatasnya. Dia memiliki energi yang banyak untuk ukuran gadis mungil yang dimiliki tubuhnya. Tetapi aku dapat memperhatikan bahwa dia seolah menyimpannya sendiri.

"Nah! Kebetulan, Baekhyun. Chanyeol sudah berada disini. Dan kita akan membicarakannya bersama tentang bagaimana kalian akan berinteraksi."

Aku bersumpah melihat wajah murung Baekhyun. Sama persis seperti dia tersadar dari pingsannya saat diapartemenku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **INTO YOU**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyun."

Saat keduanya keluar dari ruangan, Baekhyun dengan tergesa-gesa beranjak dari sana. Keputusannya masih belum berubah. Mereka akan menari bersama. Chanyeol hanya diam-diam memperhatikan gerak-gerik Baekhyun yang gelisah saat berada satu ruangan dengan dirinya. Gadis itu tidak banyak bicara.

Bahu Baekhyun menegang dan dia berhenti karena panggilan Chanyeol untuknya.

Saat Chanyeol mecoba menepuk bahunya pelan. Reaksi gadis tidak terdapat pada pikiran Chanyeol.

Gadis itu memekik dan menjauh dari jangkauan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengamati mengapa dia bertingkah seperti itu.

"Hei…"

Keringat sebiji jagung bertebaran di wajah Baekhyun. Bibir gadis itu pucat.

Saat dia ingin melangkah maju mendekati Baekhyun, Baekhyun akan mundur. Menjaga jarak mereka di zona aman Baekhyun. Begitu terus beberapa saat.

"Berhenti, Baekhyun!" Chanyeol mendesis.

Tidak mau mendengarkan Chanyeol, gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat tepat di mata pemuda itu.

"Menjauh dariku." Kata-kata yang bahkan tidak pernah diucapkan gadis itu seumur hidupnya. "Brengsek."

Dirinya berlalu dengan cepat. Menuju kearah tangga darurat, tidak menunggu lift yang masih berada pada lantai 7.

Wajah Chanyeol mengeras. Baekhyun pasti memang pelacur. Mungkin dia salah kalau mengira Baekhyun virgin sebelum ia menyentuhnya. Mungkin dirinya tidak bisa berpikiran jernih karena pikirannya sedang kalap saat itu. Dan dia menyimpulkannya tanpa berpikir pula. Mungkin ia salah. Dirinya salah. Baekhyun memang pelacur.

Baekhyun hanya berlari. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasib comebacknya kali ini. Dia hanya tidak akan mengacaukannya dia tidak bisa mengacaukannya. Dan, kehadiran Chanyeol mengacaukan segalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **INTO YOU BAB 1 END HERE**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

HAIIII~~~~

Call me 'man' bukan mksdnya 'men' cowo yah ahaha. Pokoknya call me 'man' udehhh.

Jan, bilang ini pendek ya. Aku lagi suka bikin yang pendek-pendek. Biar kalian ga bosen. Soalnya kalo kepanjangan kadang suka bsoen. apalagi kalo ini membosankan.

SOOOO, Karena banyak peminatnya aku update asappppppppp. Jangan bilang kalo ini aneh ya wkwkwk walaupun emang aneh-_-

Padahal, diriku lagi uas. Tapi malah bikin ff laknat ini omg omg omg!

Kalau ga update asap maapken yaaa. Maklumin ae. Aku hanyalah wanita yang ingin dimengerti~~ elah.

Maap gabisa balesin satu-satu reviewnya.

EMANG, Baekhyun emg ga pake semvaak wkwkwk. Wtf.

Jangan dibayangin okey.

BIG thanks buat yg udh review❤❤ Makasih kuga buat yg fav+follow diam-diam semoga kalian muncul^^

So, REVIEW? Yang bikin gue terus semangat lanjut hanya review, sayangku^^ mohon kerjasamanya kalau emg mau dilanjut;)

See you next chap^^

 **Manyeolbaek.**


	3. Chapter 2

Pantulan dirinya dikaca menjadi fokusnya sekarang. Dia mengalami hari-hari buruknya beberapa hari belakangan ini. Dia memakai legging hitam dan bra ternama, khusus untuk berkeringat berwarna biru langit. Memperlihatkan pusar diperutnya yang ramping. Kakinya dibalut oleh sepatu sport nike berwarna putih.

Dengan diiringi lagu bertempo cepat yang menguras tenaga. Ia menggerakkan liukan badannya yang indah. Orang yang melihatnya akan tahu bahwa passionnya berada disana setelah vokalnya yang khas.

Dia hanya menyalurkan emosinya dengan menggerakkan tubuhnya. Dia tidak berhenti bahkan setelah beberapa jam dia berada disana. Biasanya, masalah yang berada pada otaknya akan terlupakan jika dia mulai menari. Tetapi kali ini tidak, dia tidak bisa melupakan masalah yang terus terngiang dikepalanya. Rasanya beban itu tak mau hilang. Semakin membuat dirinya bergerak cepat. Mengabaikan keringat yang mulai menetes dilantai.

Mencapai klimaks lagu yang bertempo sangat cepat, semakin cepat pula dirinya menggerakkan badan. Memutar, melompat, menggerakkan dua tangan serta kaki dengan seirama. Dan, ketika keseimbangan dirinya goyah, dia tidak bisa mempertahankannya lagi. Dirinya jatuh dengan bedebum keras dilantai kayu yang keras. Angklenya mungkin bermasalah karena bengkak pada bagian sana.

Dia menumpukan badannya dengan kedua tangan, menunduk dengan napas keras yang tidak beraturan. Dia lalu bergerak meringkuk, memeluk lututnya dan menangis keras. Mengabaikan dirinya yang sulit bernapas dengan posisi seperti itu.

Dia seharusnya tidak boleh menangis. Dia seharusnya dapat melewatinya dengan mudah. Tetapi, kali ini dia tidak sanggup. Tuhan seakan marah padanya. Dia bahkan tidak melakukan kesalahan. Dan dia tidak mengerti mengapa Tuhan memperlakukan dirinya seperti seonggok daging yang lemah.

Dia tidak lemah. Dia hanya tidak sanggup memikulnya.

Raungan kesedihan itu menggema. Terdengar oleh sesosok yang melihat semuanya dari awal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **INTO YOU**

 **AMANDAERATE**

 **MANYEOLBAE** **K**

 **THIS IS CHANBAEK STORY**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

 **Rated: M**

 **Disclaimer:** **ChanBaek milik ChanBaek shipper. Cerita 100% dari hasil pemikiranku.**

 **Summary: Baekhyun akan comeback solo dengan konsep wanita dewasa. Chanyeol menjadi penari latar pengganti seorang Byun Baekhyun. Dia tidak tahu kalau hanya melihat Baekhyun berkeringat membuat libidonya meningkat. Itu baru awal dari masalah lainnya yang menimpa mereka.**

 **Warning: Genderswitch! Typos!**

 **NO COPY PASTE! NO BASH! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS, IT'S SIMPLE, RIGHT?**

 **ENJOY^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **INTO YOU**

 **BAB 2**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lu?! Kau?!"

Saat mencapai depan pintu apartemennya, Chanyeol melihat Luhan sedang berpelukan dengan seorang lelaki berkulit pucat yang tingginya hampir setara dengan dirinya.

Luhan yang membelalakkan matanya kaget langsung menjauhkan badannya dengan lelaki itu.

"Chanyeol?"

"Apa-apaan ini, Lu?"

Luhan berbicara dengan lelaki itu. Mungkin menyuruh lelaki itu pergi karena Chanyeol melihat ia bergerak menjauh. Luhan mencegah Chanyeol yang ingin masuk ke dalam.

"Yeol, ini tidak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan."

Chanyeol mendengus, tetap membuka pintu apartemen mereka. Luhan mengekor di belakangnya. "Memangnya apa yang kupikirkan?" Ujar Chanyeol sedikit bergumam. Luhan yang dibelakangnya tidak mendengarnya.

"Kau berbicara sesuatu?"

Sampai tepat didepan pintu kamar Chanyeol, ia berbalik menghadap Luhan. "Tidak. Aku lelah, Lu. Mulai sekarang kau urus sendiri saja urusanmu, Lu."

Luhan mengernyit. "Apasih yang kau bicarakan?"

"Putus, Lu. Kita putus. Aku sudah bosan dan muak padamu." Ketika dia sudah bersiap menutup pintu kamarnya. Luhan dengan refleks menahannya. Wajahnya menahan amarah yang kentara.

"APA?" Pintu yang ditahannya ia dorong sampai menyentak ke dinding dengan keras membuat Chanyeol terkejut. Tidak mengantisipasi sedikitpun Luhan yang akan bergerak emosi.

"Dengar ya, Yeol. Memangnya kau saja yang bosan dan muak dengan hubungan seperti ini?! Aku bahkan tidak marah saat kau menggagahi temanku, kau bahkan sempat menyalahkanku. Kau bahkan marah-marah tidak jelas dan seakan melemparkan tanggung jawab kepadaku. Kau adalah lelaki egois dan keras kepala yang pernah berhubungan denganku, Yeol! Aku sudah sekuat tenaga mengerti dirimu. Tapi kau? Kau tidak tahu masalahnya, kau terbiasa mengambil kesimpulan sendiri yang keliru. Memangnya kau pikir siapa dirimu, hah?" Dengan jari menuding ke arah Chanyeol dan berbicara jeda, Luhan menyudutkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya. Mengelak apapun yang dikatakan Luhan. "Bicarakan pada seseorang yang ketahuan selingkuh didepan mataku."

PLAK.

"Cukup, Yeol. Kau memang tidak pernah melihat dari dua sisi yang berbeda. Kau selalu mengambil kesimpulan dari satu sisi, sisimu saja. Memangnya kau ini Tuhan yang selalu benar? Fine. Kita putus. Itu tidak bermasalah bagiku."

4 tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Mereka bertemu pertama kali saat Luhan bergabung pada kelompok dance yang ia naungi, ThunderX. Itu bukanlah agensi besar, melainkan hanya sekelompok orang yang hanya menyalurkan bakatnya. Sesekali mereka mengikuti kompetisi di karnaval musim panas. Tak jarang juga mereka dijadikan buah bibir oleh masyarakat sekitar karena bakat yang mereka salurkan. Simplenya, mereka terkenal oleh bakat yang mereka miliki. Mereka memulai dari bawah bersama.

Beberapa tahun setelahnya, Luhan ingin mencoba meningkatkan kemampuannya dengan mengikuti audisi di beberapa agensi. Siapa yang tahu dirinya akan menjadi idol girl grup? Bahkan boleh dibilang grupnya adalah salah satu kebanggaan agensinya, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tetap berada di ThunderX.

Tak jarang mereka bertengkar. Chanyeol selalu menyukai kinerja Luhan saat berada di ranjang. Gadis itu adalah yang pertama bagi Chanyeol. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

Semua yang telah dilalui mereka, tentunya dengan segala masalah yang mereka hadapi. Akankah berakhir seperti ini?

Chanyeol merasakan bahu Luhan menabrak bahunya dan berjalan ke dalam kamar mereka. Kemudian matanya mengikuti setiap langkah yang Luhan ambil.

Luhan mengambil koper miliknya dan memasukkan semua bajunya dengan acak dan terburu-buru.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti dengan semuanya yang terjadi begitu tiba-tiba.

"Kau pikir kemana kau akan pergi, Lu?"

"Jangan mendekat, Yeol!" Luhan memperingati Chanyeol saat dirinya berniat untuk beranjak kearah Luhan.

"Tidak. Tapi ini apartemen kita. Kita berdua yang membayarnya. Setidaknya kau harus tinggal disini, ini milikmu juga, Lu."

Luhan bergegas menarik koper yang entah sudah terisi apa saja didalamnya. Mengabaikan gumaman Chanyeol dan umpatan lelaki itu dia beranjak ke kamar mandi, mengambil semua barang-barang miliknya. Setelahnya beranjak ke arah pintu dengan Chanyeol yang hanya mengikuti dengan raut wajah tak terbaca.

"Tenang saja, aku akan tetap membayarnya setengah. Kau bebas melakukan apapun. Sekarang ini milikmu."

"Tidak, Lu. Kau tahu buk—"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan lagi, Yeol. Sudah selesai sampai disini saja." Serunya memotong pembicaraan lelaki itu tanpa mengalihkan matanya pada kesibukan gadis itu yang sedang memakai sepatu hak tingginya.

Dia bergegas membuka pintu. Menengok kearah Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba. "Dan, aku beri tahu kau satu hal yang harus kau ketahui. Baekhyun bukanlah jalang."

BLAM. Pintu ditutup.

Inikah yang dia inginkan? Tak ada tanda-tanda kesakitan di sekitar dadanya. Dia biasa saja saat mereka berpisah. Benarkah dirinya sudah tidak mencintai gadis itu lagi? Tidakkah dirinya sudah keterlaluan?

Walau begitu, Luhan sudah seperti bagian dari hidupnya. Dia sudah terbiasa bergantung pada gadis itu.

Dia seharusnya tidak membiarkan Luhan pergi dari apartemen mereka. Mereka boleh putus, tetapi apartemen masih milik berdua. Apa salahnya mereka menjadi teman bahkan sahabat?

Chanyeol tidak tahu semua akan menjadi seperti yang tidak ia harapkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **INTO YOU**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tidak apa-apa, Baekhyun. Semua akan baik-baik._

Perubahan rencana.

Ini tidak seperti agensi pada umumnya. Biasanya mereka akan merencakannya dengan matang tanpa harus mendadak seperti ini.

Hal yang tidak Baekhyun ketahui. Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa mengisi bagian rap di satu lagu comebacknya?

Hari ini jadwal yang mereka ambil adalah sama. Baekhyun tidak tahu mengapa Chanyeol mengambil hari yang sama saat dirinya akan rekaman lagu yang lain. Walaupun berbeda, tempat yang akan mereka tempati adalah sama.

Baekhyun berkeringat. Terakhir kali dirinya bertemu Chanyeol adalah saat kata-kata yang tidak ia inginkan itu keluar dengan mudahnya. Dia tidak akan berani menatap lelaki itu. Tidak akan pernah.

Suara pintu yang terbuka dengan biasa bahkan menganggetkan Baekhyun yang berada didalam. Bereaksi berlebihan dengan membulatkan matanya dan tersenyum canggung.

"Eoh? Kau sudah disini, Baek?"

"Ne, Jonghyun oppa." Jawab Baekhyun sembari berdiri dari duduknya.

Jonghyun melangkah ke dalam ruangan yang berada di pojok, ketempat alat-alat yang digunakan nanti. Baekhyun semakin menahan napas ketika melihat sosok jangkung di belakang Jonghyun mengikuti. Dia kemudian berbalik karena tempat yang Jonghyun tuju berada di belakangnya.

"Kita langsung saja. Aku sebenarnya ingin mengetahui bagaimana jadinya jika suara kalian disatukan. Suaramu khas dan juga bisa mencapai beberapa oktaf. Suara bass Chanyeol pasti akan bagus jika menjadi harmonisasi untuk lagumu." Jonghyun menjelaskan sembari berkutat pada alat-alat perekam didepannya. Dia lebih menohok berbicara pada Baekhyun.

"Maka dari itu, agensi memutuskan dia akan berduet denganmu di satu lagu ballad di album minimu." Dia terus mengoceh tanpa menatap kearah orang yang dituju. Masih sibuk menyalakan komputer atau mengatur sistem di alat yang Baekhyun tidak mengerti fungsi dari semuanya.

"Apa? Kenapa mendadak sekali? Yeah…oppa tahu seperti bukan gaya agensi."

"Ini pengecualian, Baek." Jonghyun kali ini menoleh ke Baekhyun dan mengedipkan matanya. "Kau ingat judul lagu yang beberapa waktu lalu aku perlihatkan?"

"Yang berjudul 'I'm in love again'?"

"Yap. Kurasa yang itu akan cocok untuk kalian berdua."

"Di bagian mana yang cocoknya?" Suara bass dari arah kanan telinganya membuat Baekhyun tersentak. Dia melupakan fakta bahwa Chanyeol bersama mereka di ruangan ini.

"Kau ini." Jonghyun malah terkekeh. "Semuanya. Semuanya cocok jika kalian berdua yang melakukannya."

Bahkan kata-kata Jonghyun itu terdengar ambigu di telinga Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **INTO YOU**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang salah pada gadis itu. Pada saat rekaman lagu pertama dan Chanyeol mengisi rap linenya. Baekhyun terlihat baik-baik saja.

Tetapi, ketika mereka memasuki lagu ballad yang Chanyeol baru dengar demo lagunya pada hari ini. Baekhyun terlihat beberapa kali meringis dan Chanyeol bisa melihat bahwa wajah gadis itu pucat.

Ketika Jonghyun berpamitan keluar untuk melakukan beberapa yang harus diurusnya. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam-diaman dengan Baekhyun berusaha mendekati gadis itu.

Baekhyun duduk dikursi dengan dudukan busa yang empuk, dia terlihat bersandar pada tembok disampingnya. Badannya layu. Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun karena gadis itu menunduk dan surainya menutupinya.

Ketika dia dengan ragu mendekati Baekhyun, berusaha menepuk bahu gadis mungil itu. Baekhyun melenguh.

Chanyeol terkesiap. "Baekhyun?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Semakin membuat Chanyeol khawatir.

"Baekhyun? Hey…"

Chanyeol dengan hati-hati merapihkan surai Baekhyun, menyimpannya dibelakang telinganya. Ketika wajahnya terlihat, Chanyeol membulatkan kedua bola matanya.

Wajahnya pucat sekali. Matanya sayu. Ada keringat yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Membuat pakaiannya basah.

"Astaga, Baekhyun!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **INTO YOU**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang wanita berumur 30 tahunan menepuk bahu Chanyeol yang sedang duduk diruang tunggu dan terlihat mengantuk. Chanyeol tersentak.

"Apakah kau suaminya?"

Chanyeol melongo. Dirinya yang mengantuk masih tidak bisa berpikir. "N-Ne?"

"Selamat Tuan, istri anda hamil. Dia akan baik-baik saja mengalami hal seperti itu. Mungkin ini pertama kali baginya sehingga sistem di tubuhnya masih belum terbiasa. Sepertinya aku pernah melihat istri anda, wajahnya tidak asing. Tet—"

Samar-samar suara disekitarnya perlahan menghilang. Dia hanya fokus pada apa yang dikatakan dokter muda itu di awal kata. Ha-hamil?

"A-a-apa?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **INTO YOU BAB 2 END HERE**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

HAH. MAKIN-MAKIN WKWK.

Alurnya kecepetan ga sih?

Buat **ChiakiBee** :

Iyahh itu kamu nemuinnya di prolog ya? Aku lupaaa kan lagi pov author pakenya 'aku' wkwk. Tapi udh aku perbaikin koo. Hehe. Makasihh yaaaa koreksiannya^^ dan kalo memang masih ada yang masih salah silahkan diingatkan lagi. Terimakasih cingu^^

Btw, kemaren prolognya ada yang aku tambahin dan koreksi sedikit. Dikit doing sih, kalo mau dibaca lagi monggo wkwk.

BTW, jawab gue kalian sukanya yang panjang atau yang pendek aja?

Kalo pendek ini enaknya buat selingan aja cemilan cepuluh cebelas. Kalo panjang kesannya serius amir wkwkwk

Kasih tau aku kalo ada typo ya? *pasti banyak:""

Makasih buat yang udh review dari prolog yaaa^^

Viewnya melonjak dan yang fav+foll diem-diem juga lumayan hoho.

Muncul ya?;)

So, REVIEW? Yang bikin gue terus semangat lanjut hanya review, sayangku^^ mohon kerjasamanya kalau emg mau dilanjut;)

See you next chap^^

 **Manyeolbaek.**


End file.
